


A Broken Blooming Rose

by SpringFalls (orphan_account)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 09:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15927242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SpringFalls
Summary: Kara goes out with Simon and Markus  as a wing woman, but...North looked beautiful in her red dress.





	A Broken Blooming Rose

**Author's Note:**

> This is GAY so, turn back if you don't like gay fluff. Also,oomeone told me about this ship but, I denied it...now, it sounds so..it makes me so warm inside«UuU»

At first, Kara got a call from Markus and he wondered " Kara, would you like to have a double date with me and Simon? Of course if you don't have a date, I could have North come along, and be your `date`." Kara answered very subtlety "Oh, of course! Umm, if you would bring North along, that would be great!" Markus replied to that with a vague " See ya".  
Kara brushed her hair a bit, then put some lip gloss on in the shade name "Strawberry Stars" then she slipped into a small sweater dress, then some stretchy pants and boots. While North put a short,strapless, blood red, dress. Next she popped some bright red lipstick on. Then brushed her hair into a usual, yet classier braid. After, she put some more make-up on, to show every groove of her face. Kara starts rolling up to the restaurant. Markus and Simon were still waiting on god damn North.  
Kara sat and waited, some men walked up and flirted but, since Alice was there, nobody tried too hard...WAIT! Dammit! She didn't tell anybody about Alice! She softly reasoned with Alice after letting her eat. She then called up Luther saying "I'm sorry Luther but, can you pick up Alice? We're at the Unconscious Swine...?" "Really? I mean I'll do it but, like umm, fuck you." Luther saltly bitched.  
Kara heard a car rolling up and as North strutted in, Kara looked over, a shine in he eye. North Sat down next to her then asks if she would like to share 'chocolate shake' which Kara replied positively. Luther pulls up to the Alice does, and leaves. They shared the chocolate shake north promised but then, North looked at Kara's lips and then, she licked off the access whipped cream from Kara's upper lip, as Simon whispered something to his boyfriend. Kara looked at North with complete surprise, when North said "What? I know you liked." She smirked smugly. Kara hid her face with her sweater dress when that happens, North comments " You know, I can't see your beautiful face, then she softly tugs the sweater top down a bit, Kara answers by kissing North sweet and swift, next, North asks if Kara wants to actually.. make out, Kara takes her sweater dress down a bit and replies with a small nod, and North says "Huh, really? Innocent in everyday life, yet horny around me?"North raises an eyebrow, and North took Kara's as the boys had left them to go dance on the dance floor while Kara was just about to bring home a new girl! North proceeded and put her thumb over Kara's bottom lip, then took her and started tounging mercilessly, but Kara, being a virgin just was trying to kiss North. The taller woman had asked Kara 2 rhetorical questions then, 1:Are you really still a virgin, and 2: You know, you'd have a boner by now if you were a male? Yet, Kara answered both "Yes, and umm..." Kara lit up with embarrassment. "How about we go to the dance floor?" North wondered, Kara nodded. The lights shone so perfectly onto Kara's cheekbones. North had dipped Kara and then made out with that beautiful,short,horny, woman. Kara and North had left with Simon and Markus went back to the boys' home, and watched a bunch of chick flicks.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> Lol, the title isn't supposed to be a reference like that but, no that I look at it...Lol.


End file.
